Ammo
Ammunition (or ammo for short) describes the variety of bullets, bolts, slugs, cartridges, batteries, and more that enable all Primary and Secondary weapons to be fired. The only weapons that do not use ammo are Melee weapons. Remaining ammunition for the currently active weapon is indicated in the bottom right corner as two numbers with a divider between them. On the left side, the number indicates how much ammo is currently loaded inside the weapon's magazine. On the right side of that division, the number indicates how much more of that type of ammo the player is carrying. Ammo Maximum There is a maximum amount of ammunition that can be carried for each specific weapon: for example, Warframes can carry 540 units of fuel for the , but only 20 rockets for the . Enemies do not track or run out of ammunition, though their weapons do have a magazine size and they must reload accordingly. Ammo Maximum has no effect on weapons that lack an ammo pool, such as , , , and all Archwing Arch-guns. Ammo Case 19.6.3.png|link=Ammo Case AmmoChain.png|link=Ammo Chain AmmoDrumModU145.png|link=Ammo Drum TrickMagModU145.png|link=Trick Mag ShellCompressionModU145.png|link=Shell Compression Click the "Expand" link to the right for a full list of ammo maximums. Magazine Capacity Weapons have a magazine capacity or clip size that limits their ammo expenditure. Weapons can load ammo up to their magazine size; after shooting the whole magazine, the weapon must be reloaded. Because reloading takes time, a low magazine size can significantly reduce the sustained DPS of a weapon in relation to its expected burst DPS. Mods that increase magazine capacity AmmoStockModU145.png|link=Ammo Stock MagazineExtension.png|link=Magazine Extension MagazineWarpModU145.png|link=Magazine Warp SlipMagazineModU145.png|link=Slip Magazine PrimedSlipMagazine.png|link=Primed Slip Magazine WildfireModU145.png|link=Wildfire IceStormModU145.png|link=Ice Storm TaintedMagModU145.png|link=Tainted Mag TaintedClipModU145.png|link=Tainted Clip BurdenedMagazineModU145.png|link=Burdened Magazine StockpiledBlightMod.png|link=Stockpiled Blight Mods that decrease magazine capacity DepletedReloadNew.png|link=Depleted Reload Conclave mods In addition, there are some PvP-exclusive mods which affect magazine size: MaximumCapacityMod.png|link=Maximum Capacity LoadedCapacityMod.png|link=Loaded Capacity FullCapacityMod.png|link=Full Capacity Hgauge.png|link=Hydraulic Gauge Hchamber.png|link=Hydraulic Chamber Hbarrel.png|link=Hydraulic Barrel Ammo Efficiency Ammo efficiency (or ammo economy) is a metagame measurement of how much damage per shot a weapon can deal. In many cases, ammo efficiency is considered irrelevant because a sufficient amount of ammo packs drop from fallen enemies—but there are a number of weapons with poor ammo efficiency which can easily cause a player to run out of ammo faster than they can replenish their stocks. Ammo economy is most relevant on weapons with high fire rate. Modding a weapon with damage mods (like ) increases both damage per second and damage per ammo, while increasing fire rate (through ) only improves damage per second. When playing missions against tough enemies that require many shots to be killed, players should consider eschewing fire rate for straight damage because of this reason. To compensate for poor ammo economy, all ammo types have a corresponding Aura mod; these are the scavenger mods, which can be equipped to increase the amount of ammo received when picking up an ammo pack. RifleScavengerModU145.png|link=Rifle Scavenger ShotgunScavengerModU145.png|link=Shotgun Scavenger SniperScavengerModU145.png|link=Sniper Scavenger PistolScavengerModU145.png|link=Pistol Scavenger And lastly, all weapons can equip a mutation mod for their respective ammo type. Ammo mutation mods convert the ammo packs of other weapon types into those for the active weapon, as long as the other ammo pool is full. RifleAmmoMutationModU145.png|link=Rifle Ammo Mutation PrimedRifleAmmoMutation.png|link=Primed Rifle Ammo Mutation ShotgunAmmoMutationModU145.png|link=Shotgun Ammo Mutation PrimedShotgunAmmoMutation.png|link=Primed Shotgun Ammo Mutation SniperAmmoMutationModU145.png|link=Sniper Ammo Mutation PistolAmmoMutationModU145.png|link=Pistol Ammo Mutation PrimedPistolAmmoMutation.png|link=Primed Pistol Ammo Mutation ArrowMutationModU145.png|link=Arrow Mutation VigilanteSuppliesMod.png|link=Vigilante Supplies Ammo Packs Picking up an ammo pack will refill only the ammo pool of their respective weapon. However, with the introduction of the ammo mutation mods in the Sling-Stone Event, one can convert different ammo packs as ammunition for the weapon equipped with one of these mods. The conversion will only happen if such modded weapon is equipped (not holstered) and the other weapon ammo is full (e.g. will not convert rifle ammo if your rifle ammunition is not full). Pistol *Orange lighting. *Refills 20 rounds of secondary ammo for regular weapons or 1.25 rounds per ammo mutation rank of converted ammo. *Refills 10 rounds for "special" secondary weapons (e.g. hand-held grenade/rocket launchers) * increases the amount of pistol ammo recovered per drop. Shotgun *Green lighting. *Refills 10 rounds of shotgun ammo or 2.5 rounds per ammo mutation rank of converted ammo. * increases the amount of shotgun ammo recovered per drop. Rifle *Blue lighting. *Refills 60 rounds of rifle ammo or ??? rounds per ammo mutation rank of converted ammo. * increases the amount of rifle ammo recovered per drop. Sniper/Bow *Purple lighting. *Refills 10 rounds of sniper rifle ammo or arrows or 2.5 rounds per ammo mutation rank of converted ammo. * increases the amount of sniper/bow ammo recovered per drop. *Sniper ammo pickups are the least common drop out of all ammo drops. Heavy *Yellow lighting. *Refills 1000 rounds of atmospheric Arch-gun ammo, or resets its cooldown when not equipped. *Dropped by Terra Mankers that appear during Heists, as well as Bombards, Heavy Gunners, Napalms, Corpus Tech, Fusion MOAs, Oxium Ospreys, Ancients, Corrupted Ancients, and Corrupted Bombards during normal play. Omni *White lighting. *Refills all ammo of all types. *This type of ammo is not encountered in standard gameplay and only available in Arena missions, the Conclave or the Simulacrum. *Not to be confused with the Omni Ammo Box gear. Patch History *Heavy Ammo now drops from Bombards, Heavy Gunners, Napalms, Corpus Tech, Fusion Moas, Oxium Ospreys, Ancients, Corrupted Ancients, and Corrupted Bombards. }} See Also * Pickups * Squad Ammo Restore es:Munición ru:Патроны fr:Munitions Category:Pickups Category:Mechanics